FAQ
What is DeathSpank Wikia? This wiki has been created to be the ultimate resource for everything to do with DeathSpank and be the first place people come to for information about it. DeathSpank is the amazing new action RPG from Hothead Games! For as long as he can remember DeathSpank has searched for The Artifact. The Artifact is a mysterious object built by mysterious forces for a mysterious purpose from very well known materials. In his travels DeathSpank has brought justice to the downtrodden, faced the riddle of bacon and defeated evils so horrible they would put hair on the hairs on your chest. DeathSpank is a hilarious adventure full of violence, sorcery and light opera! And it’s fun! Remember fun? You hit things with swords, mesmerize foes with magic or blast them with tactically divine airstrikes! What platforms will DeathSpank be available on? So far Xbox LIVE Arcade and PlayStation Network have been announced but a PC version will likely be released sometime shortly after. What is the release date? July 13th for PlayStation Network and July 14th for Xbox LIVE Arcade. How much will it cost? 1200 Microsoft Points on Xbox LIVE Arcade! Or £9.96 roughly ($14.99) on PlayStation Network. What is the world of DeathSpank like? Well first of all it’s round! No fooling round, it’s pretty wild. Like you’re so used to boring flat game worlds then you see a round one and BAM your mind is blown. Naturally it’s also huge and pointlessly dangerous with creatures from enormous dragons to edible savage cookie men. Snow falls, wind blows, insects bite, and salesmen sell! It’s a dog eat dog world except the dogs being horrible nightmare creatures. What sort of quests will DeathSpank have? Let me think… kill quests, gather quests, defend things quests, destroy things quests, protect people quests, recover body parts quests, build condominium quests, design golf courses quests, assemble magical body parts quests, cooking for the wretched quests, scientific discovery quests, wholesale destruction of villages quests, unicorn poop quests, and leprechaun mobster quests. There’s more but I’m already like three tweets deep. Will DeathSpank have special “boss” fights? Are bears catholic? DeathSpank has a wide variety of enemies for you to engage and kill including mighty bosses! If there’s a character that’s driven you crazy you’ll get a chance to kill it. Is there an exciting new weapon that you’ve been saving for ‘just the right enemy’? Well that enemy is waiting for you in DeathSpank. These bosses are huge, powerful and tricky forcing DeathSpank to defeat them with brute force or sneaky guile! How does character advancement work? DeathSpank kills enemies and complete quests to level up. A leveled up DeathSpank gains improved stats, the ability to use new weapons, get new hero card powers or even swanky titles like “Hater of the Heinous” and “Wearer of Armor”. What kind of items will I be able to find in DeathSpank? Well how about the amazing Rapid Fire Crossbow or the sublime Mega ThunderStomp Club or maybe you want to try the Fist of Super Bashing (not to be used on first dates). Weapons range from your standard pokey variety to things imbued with powerful elemental energies or are conduits for Justice itself! Use these weapons in your quests to fetch buckets of demonic water, tacos and felt! Yes even felt, mightiest of all the fabrics, is represented in DeathSpank. Is there a place for me to store items besides my backpack? Well the heroically forgetful among you will enjoy our ‘lost and found’ box! Say you’re in the heat of battle and overlook something important like your mother’s birthday card, that card will then later magically be in the lost and found waiting for you! How does it get there you ask? Elves maybe? Let’s say elves. Will monsters scale in level with my character? As DeathSpank levels up he’ll travel to strange new places full of strange new monsters! The world is covered from pole to pole with a variety of humanoid enemies, dangerous animals and magical abominations! We’ve spared no expense at ensuring the maximum amount of killocity per square hectare. Is “killocity” a word? It should be. Someone wiki that. How long does it take to complete the game? It’s at least ten hours of Orque killing, quest doing, orphan-rescuing, reading comprehending, relationship building, monster slaying, damsel helping, town burning action! I mean just think about it. Ten hours! That’s like 5 foreign movies or 6.6 American films! What can I do once I finish the main storyline? Well how about a round of exciting couch co-op! You can even try to complete the more than a hundred side quests that cover our great land, those fantasy universe golf courses don’t design themselves after all. You can compete with your many online friends on our expansive leaderboards. Maybe you’ll even buy a second copy of the game and beat that one too! Because you know, I hear you’re cool like that. What sort of background music will there be? Imagine a small responsive rock band following DeathSpank around. The enemies are some instruments, DeathSpank is others and I guess the quests are the groupies. DeathSpank’s music is unique and catchy, the sort of thing you’ll use as ringtones from the moment you hear it. If you’re not humming happily after playing this game you should get your ears checked because we have amazing music. What will the download size for DeathSpank be? It is 1gb in size. Will there be a demo? You’re darn right there’s going to be a demo. There’s going to be so much demo in there you’ll be like “Man… this demo, so awesome, what will the entire game be like? I will spend Earth-dollars and buy it.” because that’s what demos are for. Will there be a boxed version? I hope so? Time will tell on this one of course. We want everyone in the universe to have a chance to play DeathSpank and if that means sending boring ol physical copies out via snail-mail and/or carrier pigeon then maybe that’s what we’ll do. How about a collector’s version? Our much beloved/feared publisher has all sorts of plans for giving people bonus content through an exciting variety of means. This is our way of saying we don’t know! What languages will DeathSpank be localized into? The binary language of moisture vaporators. But mostly English. Category:DeathSpank Wiki Category:Content